Eight/Gameplay
Eight is a playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0 who wields knuckles and fights with kicks and punches. The player can cancel his attacks to make infinite combos, and quickly maneuver to an opponent's side and gain extra damage for executing back attacks. Mixing all these techniques displays his true potential. A downside to Eight's battle style is his range; as most of his attacks are close-ranged and ground-based, he will struggle reaching long-ranged, airborne enemies. His MP pool is low and his damaging special attacks consume a lot of the ability gauge. Out of the class, Eight has a higher experience requirement to level up, and demands for players to train their own skill and reflexes to properly play him, putting up a learning curve and skill gate to overcome. As compensation, Eight is quick. Both his movement speed and attack speed are on par or better, than that of Cater and Ace. Since his attacks are quickly executed, Eight can abuse the Killsight function. His body tends to step out before attacking, saving players the need to get close to their opponents, and his Stances balance out his ability gauge-heavy attacks, allowing him a variety of quick attacks and patterns. Eight's battle style is quick and aggressive. Alongside Cater, he is an ideal character to use to solo a level with ground-based enemies. With proper equipment and well-timed dodges and attacks, Eight can easily become a lethal force in the right hands. Stats Abilities Last Stand's Killsight can be avoided by equipping a Super Ribbon or Agito Insignia. During l'Cie mode, Eight will remain in this form until leaving the area. Sacrificial Slug is essentially a stronger and much riskier version of Explosive Fist. In his abilities marked as Stances, directional input with the control stick allows him to execute a variety of moves at no cost of the ability gauge. Swiftwind Stance Swiftwind Stance focuses on quick and fluid attacks that work well with timing and pacing. Their attacks use movement and aerobic activity, and many of them also work to reposition Eight after their execution. While basic and fast to perform, they require accuracy to land and a good eye to estimate their range and trajectory. *Standing still and pressing its assigned button gets Eight to hold firm to the ground and execute a series of rapid punches. Holding the button continues the assault indefinitely until the button is released or if Eight is hit with a strong attack. *Holding forward and executing the attack has Eight sprint and leap before using the momentum to perform a sliding kick. While the jump removes the opening framespan before the actual kick registers, the move itself can also be used to help maneuver Eight around the battlefield, making right use of it more effective. *Holding left or right and executing the attack has Eight jump and perform a spinning roundhouse kick. It is especially useful for closing distance on flying enemies and pushing back foes. *Holding down while executing the attack has Eight leap up and slam the ground with his fist, sending out a shockwave and a geyser of dust in a wide area. Along with crowd control, it also registers as a strong attack, capable of knocking down enemies and forcing them out of an attack. Wildfire Stance Wildfire Stance focuses on powerful and rhythmic attacks that require thought and application to fully realize. It uses attacks with a wider range and might, but its effectiveness is limited to properly applying their attacks to specific situations. *Standing still and executing Wildfire Stance has Eight throw out an energy ball of ki that moves at a slow pace on a straight trajectory, but its range is infinite and can also be thrown multiple times. *Holding forward and executing the attack has Eight ready a charging tackle before blazing forward. The attack grants Eight an infinite degree of endurance or "super armor"; while he takes damage as he performs the attack, he cannot be hit out of it. While it takes time to start up, Eight rushes immediately to perform the tackle, and the aura attacks adjacent enemies. *Holding left or right and executing the attack has Eight perform a spinning split kick while handstanding. The attack can hit multiple times with a circular range, making it useful for ground-based crowds at close range. *Holding down while executing the attack has Eight leap up and slam down his fists to the ground, creating a tall Fire-elemental pyre in front of him. The attack has a delay, but upon execution the pyre can hit multiple times. Quickbolt Stance Quickbolt Stance focuses on erratic but technically effective attacks that demand good control and accurate input. Its attacks cover a balanced spectrum of pacing, range, and strength, but its technical application requires the player to input directions correctly and have experience in using Swiftwind and Wildfire Stance. *Standing still and executing Quickbolt Stance has Eight leap up and make an inverse flip kick. Upon finishing, Eight can follow into performing a rapid series of thrust kicks, much like Quickwind Stance's rapid punches. The jump is useful for evading standing and ground reaching attacks. *Holding forward and executing the attack has Eight crouch and perform a leaning dropkick. Upon finishing, Eight can follow into performing a rapid series of thrust kicks. The lunging crouch is useful for evading bullets and upper area based attacks. Both kick attacks have an easier transition into one another. *Holding left or right while executing the attack has Eight plant his feet to the ground and perform a palm strike that can be followed up with another palm strike. *Holding down while executing the attack has Eight sit cross-legged and generate a field of energy around him. Any enemies within are attacked, and any damage incurred is restored at half to Eight. Executing this attack upon Breaksights and Killsights allows Eight to restore all of his HP. List of abilities FF Type-0 - Eight Exploding Fist.jpg|Explosive Fist (PSP). FF Type-0 - Eight Sacrifice Punch.png|Sacrificial Slug (PSP). Last-Stand-Type-0-HD.png|Last Stand (HD). Equipment Unlike the rest of the weapons, Eight's knuckles do not have a weapon model; he fights barehanded. Eight's exclusive accessory is the Transcendent Scroll, which boosts his Strength by 80, decreases all his magic stats by 40, and grants Auto Endure status. *Brass Knuckles *Silver Knuckles *Killer Knuckles *Heavy Knuckles *Platinum Knuckles *Iron Fists *Boxing Gloves *Steel Claws *Mythril Gloves *Diamond Fists *Adamant Knuckles *Godhands *Master Fists *Golden Hands *Kaiser Knuckles *Demon Fists (ultimate weapon) Support Personnel Some Support Personnel characters in Final Fantasy Type-0 HD appear as Eight: Hideo Masu (Drummer for Bump of Chicken), Rina Okumoto (Battle Animator), Taisuke Ooe (Lead Character Action Designer), and Hashimoto Meijin (Executive Producer). Quotes Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy Type-0